Why So Serious, Joker? (Heath Ledger as The Joker!)
by FandomFanFiks
Summary: "I-uh, wasn't expecting a-uh," he paused leaning in closer while looking around as if someone is actually watching us, "Vis-it-tor." His voice was low, and deep. "Yeah... No shit, Sherlock!" I said, sarcastically, giving him an obvious look while grabbing the juice box off his tray.
1. Chapter 1

All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators of dc comics, I do however own my own characters and own plot details.

* * *

I typed in the passcode I stole off my friends computer, having a friend who works at Arkham comes in pretty handy!

I felt my heartbeat pick up a little once the doors unlocked.

I pushed open the doors and walked into the cafeteria filled with crazy patients. I ignored them and scanned the room for him...

I spotted him all the way at the back of the cafeteria, he's sitting by himself and facing the white wall in front of him. I knew it was him because who else would have long, greasy green fading hair?

I walked up to his table, his eyes are glued to the wall in front of him, he doesn't even notice me, he looks deep in thought.

I sat down across from him, it's weird to see his face without clown makeup on, and him not wearing famous purple suit... Instead his face is bare, showing off his scars and his semi green, ratty greasy hair that is pushed back behind his ears. He's wearing a thin white, long sleeve cotton shirt with white cotton pants, and white slip on sneakers to match, like the rest of the patients in Arkham asylum.

White is so not his color...

Slowly, his dark brown eyes looked down and focused on me... He stayed motionless, showing no kind of emotion, just staring at me...

I leaned in placing my hands on the table, and looked down at his tray of food, I laughed inside my head at his choice of drink...

Freakin' apple juice!

I noticed a tiny clear cup filled with several different colored shaped pills next to his tray also...

Crazy pills.

"So.." I started, looking up and eyeing him down.

I watched as he pursed his lips, leaned in, tilted his head slightly, and narrowed his eyes.

"I-uh, wasn't expecting a-uh," he paused leaning in closer while looking around as if someone is actually watching us, "Vis-it-tor." His voice was low, and deep.

"Yeah... No shit, Sherlock!" I said, sarcastically, giving him an obvious look while grabbing the juice box off his tray.

"It's been a while since I seen you..." I started," ripping the tiny straw off the juice box and stabbing it into the hole, "How's life in the crazy house been goin' for ya! What's it been?" I Shrugged, looking at him, "2-3 months since The Batman took you down, Jack?"

I wonder if that's really his real name?

He glared at me with those soulless eyes of his as I continued to sip my (his) juice, while grinning at him psychotically.

I must have hit a nerve of his...

I placed the juice box down and leaned in, "You don't mind if I call you, 'Jack', do ya, Jack?" I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

I'm really pushing it, he could snap at-

He was getting ready to speak just as my phone buzzed.

Dammit!

I looked around him and saw Lana standing behind the glass window of the doors with a panicked look on her face.

OH SHIIIIT!

I shot up and ran towards the entrance, "WE'LL CONTINUE THIS LATER!" I yelled over my shoulder as I hurried and typed in the passcode, the doors unlocked and I quickly pushed them open, meeting her on the other side.

She grabbed my hand in hers and lead me down the hallway back to her station in a hurry.

"You're so damn lucky I came in time! What the hell were you thinking!?" She hissed, as we turned a corner.

I rolled my eyes, she's so dramatic!

* * *

I looked at the clock. 10:30PM

I nodded and jumped off the desk.

"You want something from the vending machine?" I asked, grabbing my jacket.

"No..." She mumbled, while looking through papers.

Good! Because I'm not really going to the vending machines! Time is wasting!

"You've been here with me all day for no reason, why don't you just go home?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I'll see you later," I said over my shoulder as I opened the door and walked out. I could not let her know where I was going now, she already chewed my head off earlier about what I did!

Time to get busy!

* * *

I looked at the piece of paper I stole from the Joker's file...

Level 10, room 1.

Dammit! I'm on level 7! Now I have to take the elevator! I walked down the long hallway and turned the corner where the elevators were, I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open.

I wonder where their holding Jonathan Crane?

The doors opened after a few seconds, I quickly walked in and pressed the number 10 button.

I sighed, and stepped back as the doors closed... I really need to get a life.

Eh, whateve!

The doors opened up to reveal a long, creepy looking hallway, it's kinda dark, but not too dark to where I can't see, just kinda dim. I stepped out and looked straight across to see a only one door with the number (1) on it...

He's the only one on this floor!

I walked down the long, creepy hallway, I stood in front of his door, debating whether or not to actually go in...

"The hell with it..."

I typed in the passcode and heard the sound of the door unlocking.

What if he's naked or something? HA! Seeing the Joker naked would be hilarious!

I turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door and walked in. The moon is shining through a window just above the ceiling, illuminating the whole room...

Especially him...

He's laying down with his arms behind his neck, ankles crossed, and eyes closed. I looked closely and saw his breathing is slow and steady...

I walked to the edge of his bed, "Are you up?" I whispered, hoping he won't jump up and kill me.

Only I would attempt to wake up The Joker.

A few seconds passed, and nothing.

Just as I was about to whisper to him again, he cracked one dark, brown eye open and looked me over slowly.

"You again..." He said, in a dark and really low guttural voice, closing his eye. "I hope you didn't come here to make love to me, this time..."

I rolled my eyes, what ah perv!

"So... How's it going?" I asked in a giddy voice, hoping to spark up a conversation.

I looked down and twirled my finger around the edge of his blanket as I waited for his reply...

But, it never came...

I walked closer to the side of his bed, he did not move an inch, minutes passed and he stayed in the same position, ignoring me.

"Jack..." I tapped at his leg, "Jaaaack!" I sang, hoping to get his attention.

Still nothing...

Fine, I have no choice!

I threw my leg over and straddled his stomach, and leaned down. The bastard didn't even move an inch as I climbed on top of him... I can feel his stomach rise up and down slowly, he's totally not effected by me!

"ACKNOWLEDGE MY PRESENCE!" I yelled in his face, pretty sure some spit hit him, but he still didn't flinch or movie an inch!

* * *

I smiled as a thought came to my mind.

I leaned down near his ear and whispered,

"Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear tell you sumthing that you might like to hear! You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft, Mind if I touch it? and see if it's soft?"

For sure this would get his attention I thought, leaning out while nodding my head.

STILL NOTHING! NO SIGN OF EMOTION! NO NOTHING!

"Ugh, this is bullshit!" I yelled, climbing off of him. "You know I could have killed you at any given moment!" I said over my shoulder, walking to the door.

Asshole! Here I am trying to make friendly conversation with him-

I was grabbed by both arms tightly and turned around quickly as he shoved me against the door.

Dammit! When the hell did he even get up?! Sneaky bastard!

I grabbed at both his wrist as he lifted me off the ground with ease to meet his dark gaze.

Wow... He's touching me!

His gaze hardened. "Who-" he leaned in closer, licking his bottom lip, "Sent... you?" he bit out, narrowing his eyes at me.

I leaned in, our noses almost touching, he glared back at me, waiting for my reply. I stared back at him, my hands tightening around his cold wrist.

"No one," I said simply, giving him a smile. I find this situation to be hilarious, here I am in his h room, face to face with the Joker, and he thinks that someone sent me! I laughed to myself, little does he know!

Slowly, he put me down and realesed his grip, not bothering to step back in order to put distance between us... His eyes were still narrowed, letting me know he wasn't buying it. He leaned down to my level, "Oh, come on..." he said in a low, taunting voice, looking creepy as the moonlight illuminated his face. He licked his bottom lip, and tilted his head, "Tell me," he paused, as he thought to himself.

"what?" I asked, interrupting him.

He snapped his piercing gaze back to me and leaned in, close.

"Tell me who-."

"Did you really do that to your face to make your wife feel better?"

his gaze hardened for a moment before realization hit him...

* * *

Yeah so um, leave me a comment? let me know if you like!


	2. Chapter 2:Well, aren't you, uh, going t

I have to admit, he's been staring at me since the past five minutes with this crazed look in his eyes and it's starting to freak me the hell out! Then again, he must be freaking the hell out after what I just asked him.

I watched as he slowly clenched his jaw, and turned around to walk away. I stared at him, confused as to what is actually going on.

He walked back to his bed where he laid down, placed his hands on either side of him, and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

What the hell is this shit? I was not expecting this kind of reaction from him. He was just in Joker mode, now he's in a- I don't know what exactly kind of mode he's in now. But it certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration, "Asshooooole!" Maybe it's the pills that are making him act like such a debbie downer?

He side eyed me before closing his eyes and sighed deeply (In what I believe was annoyment).

Good

That bitch deserves it.

I walked over to him... "Are you going to answer my question about your-"

He snapped his eyes open, giving me a warning glare. Successfully shutting me up before I could finish my sentence.

"Fine!" I said, holding my hands up.

I'm guessing that's a touchy subject for him, if he really did do that to his wife...

I sighed, rolling my eyes and turning around to leave. Thisissoboring! I knew I should have went to Jonathan's-

I heard him mumble something in a husky voice, but I couldn't quite make out what he said. I spun around and saw him close his eyes as he just laid there, ever so casually.

I walked closer to him, "What?" I questioned, hoping he would repeat himself.

I waited patiently for few moments , waiting to hear him speak, but surprise, surprise, he remained mute. In fact I think he's beginning to fall asleep on me. I stomped my foot, turning around to leave.

This is hopeless!

I quickly typed in the passcode.

"Sweet dreams, Nancy boy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I pulled open the door and walked out. leaving him to drown in his own thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned, holing up the bag of donuts and a hot cup of coffee, "Gosh, Lana! I didn't know it was a crime to bring my best friend some coffee and donuts!" I said, placing everything down on her desk.

"I don't know..." She said in a iffy tone, eyeing me curiously while grabbing the cup of coffee, "You sure you're not here for The Joker?"

Crap...

"Pssst, Of course not!" I laughed, grabbing the cup from her. "What would make you think that?" I asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

I watched as she rolled her eyes at me and grabbed the cup from me. "Please! You've been obsessed with him since foreve-"

"I'M NOT OBSESSED! I'M JUST CURIOUS!" I snapped, grabbing a donut. I took a huge bite and chewed angrily, annoyed at the fact that she has to bring this up.

She's such a hater.

"PLEAAAAASE!" She slammed the cup down on the desk, causing some coffee to spill over, "The second you found out that I started working here, you were ecstatic because it meant that you could get to see The Joker again! the moment you saw him that night at the-""

I threw the donut on the desk, and let out a groan of pure annoyance, "OHMYGOSHLANA! I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH HI-"

"SO THE LITTLE STUNT YOU PULLED YESTERDAY WAS PURELY OUT OF CURIOSITY!?" She yelled, "WHAT SANE PERSON WOULD DO THAT!?"

I gasped, "ARE YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?!" I yelled back, glaring at her, truly offended by her outburst. Here I am trying to be a good friend, and this is what I get!

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T NEED THIS!" I said, grabbing the half eaten donut I threw on the desk and turned to walk out.

I looked at the clock, 5:30 PM.

Time to pay a little visit...

I put on the doctor's coat I stoled from Lana's office, if security see's me they won't even think twice as to who I am, they'll just think I'm some doctor doing my rounds to see patients. I walked out of the elevator and all the way to his room, I punched in the code and heard the door unlock.

I grinned while walking in.

"Surprise!"

I yelled, closing the door behind me. It's pretty gloomy in here, I looked out the window and saw dark clouds coming. It looks like there's gonna be a storm. I looked over and saw him laying down... He looks to be sleeping.

Unbelievable.

I walked over to his bed and hovered over his face.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey..." I whispered, tapping him awake. I seriously doubt he's sleeping, I don't think psychos sleep, especially The Joker. He grunted in response and opened one eye, glaring at me. He's glaring at me with one eye!

I smiled.

"Would you like a half eaten donut," I asked, leaning away and pulling it out from the pocket of my lab coat while raising it to his face. I bet he hasn't had a donut in foreve-

He slapped the donut out of my hand, causing it to fly across the room and hit the wall, it fell to the floor. My perfectly good donut is now on the floor in pieces collecting Bacteria. I looked back at him and saw both eyes open.

He's now full on glaring at me with those dark brown eyes of his.

I shook my head, "Why would you do that?" I asked in disbelief, as it's the worst possible thing he could have done.

"It's your meds that are making you act out like this, isn't it?" I asked, as if I'm talking to an ordinary man who's suffering from side effects from sleep medication. And not a complete psychopath.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued to glare at me with those cold brown eyes. I walked closer and leaned into him, just enough to lock gazes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have bedroom eyes?"

I leaned away and grinned slightly, waiting for his response. I seriously doubt ANYONE has ever told him that. Seconds passed, and he's still just glaring at me, I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"YOU ARE SO BORING!" I snapped, glaring back at him. Ugh! I turned around and started pacing back and forth while he just laid there. I just don't understand why he's acting like such a dead body? If I knew he was going to act like such a Debbie downer, I would have never even bothered with him.

Jonathan crane is not looking like a bad Alternative.

I stopped pacing, and turned back to look at him. He's just so Lifeless. The Joker is far from lifeless.

"They must really got you a high dosage," I murmured, thinking to myself.

Hmm... What can I do to get him talking?

A Thought popped into my head! I walked over to the door, giving him my back while sighing dramatically. "It's true what theyre all saying..." I paused, for suspense.

"You've have become weak."

Of course this is a lie.

I waited, patiently. Hoping for him to jump up, push me against the wall and demand to know who's saying this about him.

Just something! But, no. Nothing.

I looked back and saw him still lying down...

Maybe he really has become weak?

"ARE YOU NOT IN THE LEAST INTERESTED TO KNOW WHY I AM EVEN HERE!" I yelled, glaring.

Alright, fine! It's no use-

"... No," he replied, his voice low and deep, barely audible.

I nodded, typed in the code and pulled open the door. I took one final look at him before walking out.

I sighed and rolled over in bed for the hundredth time. I clenched my jaw, feeling angry and embarrassed at myself. Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's just The Jok-

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Came Lana's loud angry voice, followed by her banging on my apartment door. Shiiiiiiit! I've been ignoring her calls since our little argument. "OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" she screamed, so loud that I'm pretty sure even the 10th floor heard her. I threw the covers off and got out of bed, stumbling out of the room and towards the door.

I put on a mad face before opening the door. "Well, wel-" I started, but got cut off as she burst in while slamming the door behind her.

She's so dramatic.

"Where the hell have you been and why haven't you been answering my phone calls!" She yelled, glaring at me.

Whoa...

I stared back at her. She looks like she haven't slept in days due to the dark circles under her eyes, her hair is a freaking birds nest, and she's still in the same clothes from days ago. Overall she looks like hell.

I crossed my arms, "If you cared so much about me you would have came sooner to check on me..." I said, looking away. I know I'm being a bitch but I want to see what she has to say.

"Why did you call in sick at work?" She bit out, becoming angrier. How does she know? I looked at her, ignoring her hateful glare.

"How do-"

"You wouldn't answer your damn phone, so I called to your job, they told me you haven't shown up in the past 4 nights! Even they can't get in touch with you!" She fumed.

It's been that long? I shrugged,

"So..." I said, not caring.

She stepped closer to me, still giving me that hateful glare. "You have no idea what's going on do you?" She questioned, looking crazed.

What does she even mean? I rolled my eyes at her, "What are you talking about?" I swear she's so over dramatic.

She grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the living where she then grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and put on the news.

"THIS!" She yelled, pointing at the tv with the remote while glaring at me, "THIS IS WHY I COULDN'T COME SEE YOU!"

I was in shock. I stared back at the news banner along the TV not believing what I'm seeing.

"JOKER ON THE LOOSE"

She turned off the TV and threw the remote on the couch.

"The Asylum has been on locked down since the night it happened

\- no one can get in or out," she sighed, rubbing her face tiredly"It's been hell".

I looked at her, immediately feeling like the biggest piece of shit, ever.

"How did you even get out?" I asked, still not comprehending what's going on.

She shook her head, "At the starting there was no way I had any chance of getting out, but," she looked up at me," I slipped one of the guards a few pills in his coffee, and yeah..." She trailed off.

"What if you get in trouble-"

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" She interrupted, "What happen after you left my office?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just was upset and wanted to be left alone that's all." I replied, playing it cool. I sighed heavily, "Why don't you go rest, and worry about me later." She nodded, letting it go and walked to my room.

I wonder where he can be hiding...

-—

A few days past.

Everything seemed to be okay with Lana and I. She never asked anymore questions about that day I left her office, and I never dared to bring it up. There's been no sign of The Joker, at all. Ever since he escaped, the whole city has been on the look out for him.

I sighed heavily and surfed through the channels, trying to find anything interesting on. I settled on watching one of those corny lifetime movies.

The husband she met online.

"Oooh, seems promising!"

I never quite understood why people would actually choose to meet random strangers from dating sites, to me it's the most idiotic thing in the world to do. People are crazy in real life, yet alone online.

I laid down, deciding to make myself comfortable. I don't have work tomorrow, so why not stay up late and be a rebel. Just 30 minutes into the movie and I already want to scream my head off.

"You idiot! How could you be so naive and gullible!" I screamed at the woman on T.V.

I swear leave it to lifetime to make the greatest/worst movies in the world.

It wasn't even half past ten when my eyes started to feel heavy, not even the movie could keep me awake at this point.

Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

I jumped awake at the loud, crackling sound of thunder. It's raining. I sighed, I almost had a heart-

It's pitch black in here, and I know for a fact the lights were on when I fell asleep, including the TV. Maybe the power went out, I thought. Yeah, maybe that's it. I stood up and stretched, groaning loudly in the process. I need to get myself together and stop being so para-

I heard the sound of a door creak open from down the hallway, followed by footsteps. I'm not quite sure if it was my bedroom door or the bathroom door. I stood frozen while the person made their way into the room. I can't even see the outline of who it is because it is so dark. But, I don't need light to see that I'm staring that person right in their face, as they stared right back at mines. My heart is beating so fast as I wait in suspense for whoever it is to say or do something.

it's like I'm in one those horror movies.

"Well, aren't you, uh, going to say, hello?"

I didn't reply due to the fact that I fainted right after hearing his voice.

HEHE! CLIFF HANGER!

Just want to say; thank you to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed! Means a lot! I very much hope you all liked this chapter! Please, review if you did, I love reviews! XD Until next time...


End file.
